My love for you
by cherisse
Summary: chichi s thoughts after hearing the devastating news note: mirai timeline, goku s heart illness


Disclaimer: don't own dbz/gt

**Author's note: (different timeline) its from the future, where chichi lost her husband.**

**I repeat, different timeline**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He is dead.....

my eyes filled with tears as i looked at the person in front of me

i couldnt believe it, i refuse to believe it.

''no he is not dead'', he is a warrior for god sake.. he can't be right?

i'm sorry chi...im truly sorry.

NO...stop it.. you dont know what you're talking about, he is jus resting

in our room, our room do you understand.

Chichi stop it... you know its not true..

but bulma.. you dont understand how i feel right now, you dont understand

goku was my everything, he was .... ..i....

Mommy...a young boy cried.

As i looked behind me i saw my little baby standing behind me crying. his eyes were puffy and red

mommy.. he cried running to his mother.

i picked my son up and hugged him like a baby

i looked at my only son, he was so handsome, he looked just like his father wit his beautiful

black hair. i rocked him to sleep, he looked so innocent right then.

chi?

yeah..i said slowely looking at the person who was calling my name.

you can .. you know... go in to your room if you want..

i don't know if i want to ..i whispered. i dont know if i can see him laying there in our bed

not breathing.. its hard yamcha... i .. as my tears came faster down on my cheeck,

I dont know how everything is going to work for us now knowing goku is not going to come back

i feel my head spinning around but ignored it.. Never...i said outloud.

here take gohan with you..please dont do anything that could wake him up, he needs to rest right now.

yamcha nodded and took gohan from me. besides...i looked at everyone in the room.(you know

friends of goku) gohan needs friends around him as i slowely turned slowely

walking up the stairs going to my room.

Goku...i whispered.. i cried even more as i thought this was the last time for me to see him like that.

i walked in to my room( the door was open) as i see his body.. his face.

i felt my cheeks getting hotter from crying. honey... i said.. slowely sitting on the bed

my hands stroking his face gentely.. i froze at the touch.. it was so cold. my tears were unstoppable.

oh.. goku..i'm so sorry for .. everything... im so sorry honey.. i love you and i hate myself for

everything i put you through.. i cant forgive myself and never will, i never got the chance

to tell you that i love you. i broke down as my tears were spilling on the ground.

**_( flashback)_**

**_goku will you ever think about me?_**

**_yeah.. sure,... are you ever going to think about me chichi?_**

**_ohh you silly.. of course i do._**

**_( end flashback)_**

Its too hard.. for me never seeing you smile or laugh in the morning or evening

never touching you. never seeing you play with our son. never making jokes

I love you and its too late for everything

**_( flashback)_**

**_chichi how do you know if you like someone ?_**

**_that's easy.. you want to be with the person every day,_**

**_you want to protect him._**

**_oh... chichi?_**

**_yes goku?_**

**_can you fix my lunch please, im hungery, he said sheepishly._**

**_oh goku.. you will never change do you, chichi said laughing_**

**_nope.._**

**_(end flashback)_**

goodbye goku....i whispered as i kissed him on his lips.

and pulled back slowely.. to caress his cheek one more time

**_(flashback)_**

**_I love you chichi , don't you ever forget that _**

**_i...oh goku i love you too but i wasn't sure..._**

**_chichi look... you know i love to fight and train_**

**_its a part of me and always will be, but that's_**

**_nothing compared what i have with you._**

**_you are everything to me, you are my first and the last_**

**_reason i fight for. its you i always will return too._**

**_you make me complete. i love you and always will be_**

**_you're my woman till the end and beyond that._**

**_oh..goku really? as tears dropped on my cheek_**

**_really really_**

**_(flashback)_**

I guess i forgot everything what you said to me

I know you loved me and i thank you for that.

Thank you for everything you ever gave to me.

I love you goku till the day i die.

Goodbye... my love


End file.
